


Shadows Flickering, My Heart's Jittering

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memories, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Settled into country life in South Downs, Crowley wakes early one morning to find their bed missing one angel. Too cold to sleep alone, he drags himself out of bed to see what Aziraphale is up to at such an hour.In other words: Fluff in the kitchen.





	Shadows Flickering, My Heart's Jittering

When they talked about a cottage in the country, Crowley had thought it would be quiet. And in some ways it is--they don’t have an endless stream of vehicles driving by all night, there are no noisy neighbors for Crowley to glare into silence, and he can’t remember the last time he heard any type of siren.

What they do have is wildlife. And quite a lot of it. Who knew that frogs and insects could be so loud at night? Owls hooting, bats batting--it’s a wonder anyone can sleep out here in all this “quiet.”

And yet they do. They don’t actually need sleep, but the same way they eat because they enjoy it, a bit of sleep now and then when you’ve existed for over six thousand years can be quite nice.

Especially with his favorite angel wrapped around him.

So when he wakes far too early one morning to the sound of a rabbit trying to get past the slightly miracled fence he’s put around his vegetable patch [1] he simultaneously growls at being awakened, grins (internally, his face refuses to be happy at this hour) at the rabbit’s confusion, and reaches out for Aziraphale.

But aside from himself [2], their bed is empty.

His hands quest for any residual warmth, his body creeping across the bed to at least move into Aziraphale’s space. But it’s too cold, and there’s only a hint of his scent on the pillow. How long has he been up?

Crowley saunters [3] from the bedroom toward the sound of clattering dishes in the kitchen. “Honestly, Aziraphale,” he calls from the hallway, “isn’t it a bit early for breakfast? The sun won’t be up for hours yet, and you left the bed all--” Both his words and his feet stop when he reaches the kitchen doorway.

“Aziraphale,” he says slowly, eyes taking in the whole of the kitchen before focusing in on the angel, “why are you baking at four in the morning? And by  _ candlelight _ ?”

For every surface not covered by baked goods holds a burning candle; warm shadows dance across the walls. Aziraphale, flitting between his baking and a book propped open near the kitchen sink, practically glows.

A slight flush rises in Aziraphale’s cheeks. “Well, I can’t always help when I get peckish. I woke up a few hours ago with a craving for biscuits. The jar was empty, so I baked some fresh. The ones you love, with the pink icing.”

“I don’t--”

“Yes you do, love.”

Crowley rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue. “Alright, that explains the biscuits. But what about the scones? And the muffins? Not to mention the candles?”

Aziraphale looks at Crowley with exasperation all over his face. “Why are you so hung up on the candlelight? Makes things cozy, don’t you think?”

“Our bed is cozy,” Crowley grumbles.

“Oh hush, you. It’s not the end of the world to sleep alone for a few hours.”

A stab of...well, of  _ something _ goes through Crowley at this. The end of the world. The last days that weren’t. Standing in Aziraphale’s bookshop, surrounded by flames, screaming at whoever would listen that his best friend was gone…

His heart pounds at the memory.

“I slept alone for millennia. I don’t want to do it again.”

Aziraphale’s face, always so endearing and empathetic, somehow softens even more. “Oh Crowley, I--oh, I just didn’t think. I’m sorry, love.” He opens his arms and Crowley steps into them, pressing himself into Aziraphale’s warmth. Breathing deep, the unexpected tension in Crowley slips away, replaced by the scent of flour and sugar and a hint of cinnamon.

“Sit, sit,” Aziraphale says, ushering him to the kitchen table. “Have a biscuit. I’ll make tea. You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“You think you can buy me off with a biscuit?”

“I daresay not,” says Aziraphale. He winks. “How about two?”

Crowley squints up at him. “ _ And _ a muffin. Are those chocolate chips I see?”

Aziraphale, beaming, puts a plate of biscuits and muffins on the table beside the two waiting mugs. “I do like chocolate.”

The kettle sings, and Aziraphale hums softly [4] as he fills their mugs with the steaming water. Finished with his bustling he sits, scooting his chair close to Crowley’s. Their knees press together under the table.

“We can walk after we eat. The sun will be rising soon.”

Crowley remembers another colorful sky, that one a sunset.

“Yes,” he says, briefly brushing Aziraphale’s cheek with the back of his fingers before curling his hands around his mug. “Yes, alright.”

* * *

 

  
1Crowley is particularly proud of the simple genius of this fence. When a rabbit finds a way through the fence--and somehow they always do--it will find itself instantly teleported to a spot about six feet away. Outside the vegetable patch, of course. So the poor rabbit that wakes Crowley this morning is squealing its displeasure and repeatedly charging the fence, getting more and more dizzy every time.  [ return to text ]

2Plus the piles of opulent pillows Aziraphale insists on.  [ return to text ]

3Even in the middle of the night Crowley saunters. His body may be all sharp elbows and spindly legs but his movement is always smooth as glass.  [ return to text ]

4Crowley is amused when he recognizes the tune as “We are the Champions.” It’s taken a while, but Queen finally got into Aziraphale’s head.  [ return to text ]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Queen's "You and I"...one of my favorites. 💙
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This is the first time I've ever tried these clickable footnotes. Please let me know if any of them aren't working properly!
> 
> Edit: Argh! It looks like NONE OF THEM work. But I'm far too tired to try to fix them now. Thankfully it's a short story and easy to scroll back and forth...and I'll try to fix them in the morning!!
> 
> Edit again: I fixed them all!!! (I hope) It only took me screeching a few times... 😜


End file.
